Parenthood
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: There's no greater challenge than being a parent. So of course, Ace and Lexi are going to have their ups and downs. Such as children,the everyday problems, and not so everyday problems. Wish them good luck; they'll need it. Sequel to Detention Room 101! Currently on Hiatus.
1. It's Good To Be Home

Here you go guys, the first chapter of Parenthood, sequel to Detention Room 101, I hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the first story! =D

* * *

Parenthood

"It's weird to be back," Lexi Bunny commented as her and her new husband waited for their luggage.

"Know how ya mean Lex," Ace said as he pulled a piece of pale pink and brown luggage off the luggage carousel, and placed it beside the doe. "De honeymoon felt like a dream." Lexi nodded and sighed contentedly. They had just gotten back from their honeymoon in Hawaii, which had been two beautiful weeks, just enjoying each other's company, not having to worry about Ace's Dojo lessons or their baby Alexi.

Ace noticed his wife's sigh and grinned at her, before turning his attention back to the carousel and pulling off his piece of black luggage. Each bunny pulled out the handle of their luggage so they could wheel it behind them. Walking down the airport's different hallways swiftly, they soon made their way to the exit, and waited a few minutes in the slightly warm mid-spring weather, before Rev pulled up in his red ferrari.

"Hi-guys,-it's-great-to-see-you-again!-Alexi's-been-great,-Aleu's-been-taking-really-good-care-her-" Rev said in his regular speedy voice before a hand clamped his beak shut. When the hand released the bird's mouth he pouted at her. "Aleu,"

The cat anthro laughed. "Sorry Rev, but I need to be able to squeeze in words somehow." She was taller, her brown hair done up in a sporty ponytail that suited her, with her bangs clipped to the side, her brown eyes bright and happy. "Hi guys," she said as she got out of the car to give Lexi a big hug, before giving Ace one. The bunnies stepped into the backseat, while Aleu got back into the passenger seat. Rev started the engine, and they started to drive away from the airport.

"Alright," Ace said as he buckled himself up. "Let's jet."

Lexi threw her head back slightly and laughed at his unusual catchphrase, before putting her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her waiste, and they stayed like that for the rest of the drive.

* * *

"Mama!" Alexi squealed and she bent over on her knees to stand up, now being (technically) a year old. Tommy, the big white dog that was twice her size Ace had given her (remember? Chap. 5) clutched tightly in her hands, making it more difficult for her to walk over to her parents when they opened the door. "Daddy!" Lexi bent down once Alexi had made her way over the picked the baby up, placing her on her hip, before passing her to Ace. Alexi had gray fur, large green eyes, blonde bangs that hung to one side, and large, stubby ears.

Tech and Holly were sitting on the nearby sofa (a pale green), before getting up and giving Ace and Lexi hugs and saying hi to Aleu and Rev. Lexi moved into her kitchen, considering this was the spacious apartment above Ace's Dojo. It was large, and a good fit for their family, even when it would grow. It had four bedrooms, an ensuite and another full bathroom along with a half bath (AKA one with a toilet and sink; no shower or tub).

Holly Fox had redish orange fur, was a fox anthro (duh) and had her long red hair done up in a messy bun, her green eyes shining with happiness.

"So, how was your honeymoon?" Holly asked, pulling up a seat and propping her elbows on the kitchen island, Lexi placing Alexi in her blue high chair. The cabinets behind Lexi were a pleasent pale chocolate brown, with a granite island and a granite countertop on either side of the larger kitchen, the family room where Alexi had been playing off to the left.

"It was great," Lexi said, smiling, as she grabbed Ace's hand. "But we're glad to be back."

* * *

Two week had gone by, and Ace's Dojo buisness was booming. The good news: he was making a lot of money. The bad news: he had less time to be with his wife and child. And the buck had been feeling bad about it. He was sitting on a red bench like others along the walls in his Dojo, moping. **Wat am I gonna do? Alexi, I don't wanna miss her childhood moments, but I feel worse 'bout Lex. She gave up her career ta be a stay-at-home mom, an' I don't even have much time for her. I can't leave my two goils like dat. **After thinking some more, he was hit by a brilliant idea, and whipped out his cell phone, calling a number he knew very well.

"Hello?" the voice on the phone said.

"Hi Avery," Ace said, and could almost tell the now 14 (his birthday had just happened) year old duck was grinning on the other end.

"Oh, hi Ace. Why'd you call?" Avery asked. Ace chuckled. Typical Avery, always right to the point.

"Well, me an' Lex haven't had a lot of time togeder lately, wit de Dojo going so well an' all, so I was wondering if ya would look after Alexi for me when I take her out for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, is six okay?"

"Dat should be fine, danks." Ace said, before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Ace turned and saw Lexi standing the doorway, smiling. She had on a lime green sweater and loose fitting jeans that hugged her waist and upper hips, her ears down, still tied by her usual green ribbon. "I just put Alexi down for a nap," she said when Ace gave her an imploring look as to where their child was.

"Oh, dat was Avery, and I have a surprise for ya Lex," Ace said while he walked to her, before lacing his fingers through hers. "Tonight we're going out ta dinner; Avery will be looking after Alexi for us,"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, that's so exciting! When are we going?"

"Six, any place in particular ya wanna go?"

"Hmm. We could go to that restaurant Slam opened recently,"

"Dat sounds great,"

"You know what else is great?" She said looking up at him. He smirked.

"You?" he guessed, and closed his eyes as they kissed. After a few moments, they broke apart. "So I'll take dat as I yes?"

Lexi laughed, nudging him playfully, holding his hand. "Yes, you're great too though."

"Ya sure?" he joked. Lexi giggled.

"I hope so, I married you after all."

* * *

**So the first chapter is done! Exciting! Now, next chapter will be the date, obviously, and I hope you guys like that I put Avery in this, seeing as you didn't see a lot of him in the first story, and I think he'll be a good plot mover in the story. =D**

**But I have a question for you, my wonderful reviewers; Should I make each chapter be little oneshots, or continue the way I'm doing it? Also, I have another question for you; What should the name of Slam's restaurant be, 'cause I have NO idea. =)**

**I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the week, next week, lastest. Please review, they make me so happy, {and more in a writing mood if ya know what I mean! ;)}**


	2. Blow Out The Candle

**Okay, here's the second chapter, hope you'll enjoy it! =) Oh, and _The Spin _belongs to Slam (so technically Kazwolf1) Oh, and I purposely spelt nobody that way. =D**

* * *

**Blow Out The Candle**

Ace parallel parked his blue car in front of Slam's restaurant, _The Spin _despite being a mainly Italian restaurant, because of the tasmanian's love of pizza, he also had a few more exotic options, such as Chinese food (no duck though). Helping Lexi out, who was wearing a nice sky blue t-shirt with jeans, not very fancy, but fit for the occasion, they moved into the restaurant.

A waitor greeted them, and almost did a doubltake when he heard their names. Personal, great friends with the owner! He quickly led them to a round table for two. Ace requested a coke, while Lexi asked for ice tea. The waitor nodded and left to the kitchens.

"So," Ace said, peering at his wife above his menus. "Wat's new wit ya? Alexi?"

Lexi smiled, setting her menu down. "Well, she'll be turning one soon, July 17th," she paused, giving him an excited look. "Me, well nothing much. But with Holly, big news. She's pregnant!"

"Really? How far along is she?"

"Four months. They'll be getting an ultrasound in a few days."

Ace grinned before giving the doe an amused look. "Tech's already proposed right?"

Lexi giggled. "Yes, well, no; not exactly." She giggled more before continuing. "Holly was getting impatient, so she proposed to him." (yeah Holly! :D) She took a sip of her drink.

Ace smirked. "She was always a confident person,"

"True." his wife agreed. "She asked him to the dance, she asked him into marrige." It was an involintary thing that when the doe said "the dance" she couldn't help the fond tone that always came into her voice. After all, that was where she had been first kissed by her husband. While the two bunnies waited for the waitor to come back, she vaguely wondered how Avery and Alexi were doing.

* * *

"So Alexi, what do you wanna do?" Avery asked, looking at the little gray bunny in front of him. The fourteen year old duckling had sleek black feathers, and large blue eyes, greatly resembling Duck. "You're so big now. One right?"

"One **and **a half." the little bunny corrected him, her words slightly slurred because of her age, but it was still a sentence. Avery smiled fondly, the reason unbeknownst to the doe in front of him.

_*Flashback* (from chapter 9: Childhood Home)_

_"Hi Avery," he greeted. Avery had been one of the kids Ace had looked after throughout his earlier teenager years. "You're so big now. Seven right?"_

_"Seven **and **a half." Avery said proudly, before taking in Lexi and her and Ace's linked hands. "Is she your girlfriend?"_

_Lexi blushed. Ace just chuckled, holding back his embarassment, and picked the duckling up. "No, dis is Lexi. She's just a good friend." he couldn't help the little tinge of disapointment at each word._

_"Too bad." Avery pouted. "She's very pretty, and she seems nice too." Lexi chuckled but still blushed._

_"Thank you Avery," she said and ruffled his head feathers. He scowled. Ace put him down and he scampered off after saying a quick goodbye and went to help build the snowman._

_*Present*_

"An' I wuv toys," Alexi continued picking up a block and giving it to the duck.

"Do you want to build a tower?" Avery asked, taking a few more wooden blocks from the massive pile in front of them, all with letters on them in faded blue, red and green.

"A twower?"

"Yeah." he said, getting more into the idea. "The tallest tower in all of Acmetropolis, where amazing super hereos would live,"

"Okay. Wet's build tat (that)." Alexi agreed. She waited patiently for Avery to set down blocks for the fondation (although she had no idea what that was) before carefully placing some blocks on top. It took a while, since the tower was so tall. At one point Avery had lifted the tiny bunny up so she could put some blocks on the top. When they were done about a half hour later he looked at the large tower they had built and smiled softly at something the sleepy baby in his arms wouldn't understand. Four blocks, going horizontally, spelled BLUE in capital letters. **Pink and yellow,** he thought, **make blue. **Moving his gaze from the tower down to the yawning bunny closing her large green eyes (that were slightly a greenish-blue now) for the night, and later, when Ace and Lexi came home, smiling, he couldn't think of a better colour.

* * *

A few days later, an odd crowd of anthros waited outside in the waiting room of the hospital. A cat, a roadrunner, two ducks, three bunnies, two coytoes (Tech's parents), five foxes (Holly's parents and two sisters) and a tasmanian devil were waiting to hear what the new addition of their family would be.

After about thirty minutes, Tech and Holly came out, looking extremly pleased. Mr. Fox, spoke first. "Well darling, what is it?"

"What are **they **daddy," Holly corrected, her face splitting into an even wider grin while the waited for the realization to dawn on everyone.

"Twins?" Lexi asked. Holly and Tech nodded, Holly placing a paw on her now slightly bulging stomach. "That's wonderful!" She gave her friend a hug, Aleu and Holly's sisters doing the same.

"Two girls." Tech wrapped his arm around his fianceé's waiste once the girls had released her. "We know what their middle names will be though."

"What?" Lexi asked eagerly.

"Well, we chose Lexi for the first girl," Holly said while Lexi gasped, her eyes becoming misty with happiness. "and Aleu for the second one." the cat anthro had a similar reaction as the doe. "Would you be the godmothers of them?"

"Yes!" the doe and cat exclaimed, and tackled hugged the coyote and fox, before Lexi hugged her husband. "I'm a godmother!" she whispered in his ear while everyone else was questioning the expecting couple about first names.

"And ya'll be a great one," he whispered back, kissing her briefly.

* * *

The happy, but small, Bunny family couldn't believe how fast time had flew. Just two months later it was July, July 17th to be exact. Holly would be having her children born sometime in this year's January, the doctor's hadn't found a precise date yet. But on this day, she didn't think about anything else except that her baby girl was one year old.

Like most mornings, Alexi had run into the room as fast as her legs could carry her and leapt onto the bed, only making it halfway up and clutched the sheets with her hands to pull herself up. She crawled over to where her parents were already up, Ace giving her a sleepy smile while Lexi took her in her arms.

"Morning baby girl," Lexi said, kissing the small mop of blonde bangs of her baby's head. "It's a very special day, do you know why?"

"Becwause its Birdsday (Thursday)?" the little girl questioned. She had caught onto speaking very quickly, finding it was easier to get what she wanted than to cry all the time, besides that the fact that due to natural animal DNA anthro children matured faster.

Ace chuckled. "Well, dere is dat, but dere's also anoder reason. It's yer birthday, a special day each year dat celebrates de wonderful little goil ya are."

"Really? A whole day, just for me?"

"Yup. Now come on kitten, I'll make your favourite breakfast." Lexi said smiling, as she slipped on her slippers and held the toddler's hand on the way to the kitchen. Ace grinned before following their lead, but instead of blue berry pancakes like his girl's were having, he first had a cup of coffee before having a blueberry flapjack.

After breakfast Ace and Lexi took their ("Still," Lexi said thankfully) little girl to the park, who, sqealing with a smile, ran over to the swings. Ace picked her up and settled her into a baby swing to keep her safe, before walking behind and pushing her gently.

"Higher daddy!" she yelled with a giggle only a baby would have. Her hands grabbed the air. "I wanna grab the cwlouds (clouds)!"

"Why sweetheart?" Lexi asked, looking down at her daughter with curiosity.

"Be-beca-" Alexi strguggled with the word. "Because," she gave a triumphant toothy grin, "noboody's ever grabbed a cwloud before."

"Den it looks like ya'll be de foist." Ace said, grinning. "Just wait til winter." She nodded, not sure what winter was, but she decided it sounded fun. They went home half an hour later, Alexi having her nap. Another hour later everyone came over, even Holly with her large, bulging stomach. For a moment, Lexi felt saddened, and she placed her hand on her flat tummy. But when Ace came in with Alexi laughing in his arms the moment went away as soon as it had come.

Everyone crowded around the dining table, looking expectantly at the little gray bunny with her little birthday cake in front of her, a chocolate cake with blue icing and one large, blue stripped candel, it's flame flickering.

"Blow out the candle," Lexi ushered softly in Alexi's ear. Alexi smiled as she puffed up her cheeks with air, unaware of the camera that Aleu had positioned at her. She blew out, Aleu pressing the button at the right time. _Click! _

* * *

**A/N: Just to clear up stuff:  
Aleu Roadrunner (nee Kitty) belongs to DC-Kitty21  
The Loonatics belong to Warner Bros.  
Holly Fox, Alexi Bunny, Avery Beak and all future children/OC's belong to me. (if you want to use them ask for permission).**

**I hope that you liked that I included Avery in this, he might pop in from time to time. Next chapter will hopefully be up by next week. :D**

_**~Loonatics Lover13**_

_**p.s. Also, Mitch 566, I promise to update Healed soon! ;)**_


	3. Lovely Lullaby

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Loonatics or the song Lexi sings is "Lullaby" by Creed. Holly Fox, Avery Beak and Alexi Bunny belong to me. =) Anyway, enjoy:**

* * *

It was a few weeks after Alexi's birthday, so early August, when one night, as all children do, the little bunny had a nightmare. Alexi walked into her parent's room, the said parents asleep, Ace holding Lexi in his arms while the doe snuggled up subconciously to him, Lexi wearing a tank top and loose shorts, Ace in an old baggy t-shirt and shorts.

"Mommy?" Alexi whispered, her cheeks wet with tears as she climbed into her parents bed from her mother's side. Lexi's eyes blinked a few times before opening at her child's voice. "Mommy? Daddy?" Lexi shifted and took Alexi into her arms, waking Ace up by accident as well.

"What is it sweetie?" Lexi asked, placing her daughter in between Ace and herself.

"I had a scary nightmware mommy," Alexi explained as best she could. The actual nightmare was a blur, but the feeling she had had when she woke up had been the worst. (don't you just hate that feeling; I know I do).

"Don't worry angel, everding will be alright," Ace said gently, stroking his daughter's hair. He remembered how he had comforted Lexi about her nightmare before they had gotten into the car accident, and was sure his wife was thinking similar thoughts. He could tell that Alexi was still doubtful. "Do ya want a lullaby?" Alexi nodded slowly, still scared, but she figured a lullaby would help.

"Okay sweetie, if it's a lullaby you want than it's a lullaby you'll get," Lexi said, smiling down at the little bunny. She racked her brain for the right one, before finally picking the one that her mother would sing to her each night as a baby. Lexi began to sing softly. "Hush my love now don't you cry. Everything will be all right. Close your eyes and drift in dream. Rest in peaceful sleep  
If there's one thing I hope I showed you, if there's one thing I hope I showed you. Hope I showed you. Just give love to all. Just give love to all. Just give love to all." Even though the song wasn't over, by this time Alexi had fallen into the sweet slumber of sleep. Lexi gaver her husband a smile, that he returned. Giving each other a brief kiss, they fell asleep as well, their little girl safely placed between them.

* * *

Lexi Bunny smiled happily in her kitchen above her husband's dojo, contentedly chopping carrots for the little baby bunny in the high chair, her daughter Alexi. Putting the knife in the sink she used her hand to wipe the chopped carrots from the cutting board onto the high chair's attached platter area in front of the cute little bunny. She smiled motherly as Alexi grabbed a carrot piece in her chubby hand and stuffed into her mouth. "Manners like your father." Lexi said, giggling to herself. The little bunny didn't respond on the account of having too much food in her mouth. She also reminded her mother of Slam a bit.

"Wat about me now?" Ace asked as he came up the stairs, planting a kiss on the top of Alexi's little blonde bangs on her head.

Lexi laughed. "Just your manners is all." She leaned into him when he wrapped his arms around her. "Also, I was thinking, saying Alexi is kinda a mouthful, especially for school and everything, do you think we should give her a nickname?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure Lexi, after all, her name is unique, which is what we wanted. An' Alexandria is a pretty popular name now, so dey'll be a ton of Alexs' running around." Ace explained, frowning slightly. "We could always call her Lexi for short, but I tink it would get confusing, wouldn't ya?"

"True, and anyway, Alexi means kindhearted, couragous, loving, humble and sensitive. I wonder if she'll grow up that way," Lexi mused, looking lovingly at the gray baby bunny.

"She's our daughter; I wouldn't be surprised."

"Ours," Lexi said, smiling up at him. "So we'll keep it as Alexi." She paused before looking back at him. "Ace?"

"Yeah Lex,"

"What do you think of having more kids?"

He grinned at her. "I tink dat's a great idea," he paused, "it must be fun ta have a sibling." (oh believe me Ace, it is)

* * *

Only three weeks later, in the first week of September, Lexi rushed to the bathroom ensuite after getting out of bed and stooped over the toilet. After doing what she needed to do, she rinsed out her mouth, smiling despite the fact she had just thrown up. She took a pregnancy test and smiled when she saw the result.

"Ace!" she called somewhat softly, considering it was mid-morning and Alexi was having a short nap. Her husband rushed in, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. His face was alarmed.

"Wat is it Lex? Are ya hurt or someding?" he asked frantically. Lexi shook her head with a small smile, and placed her hand on her lower stomach area. Ace's eyes widened once he understood. Grinning, he picked her up by the waiste and spun her around, both bunnies laughing.

Lexi Bunny, his wife, was pregnant for the very first time. So a few days later, it was perfectly understandable that she would be scared. Alexi was her child, nothing would change that, but... she hadn't started like her and Ace's child now would. So Lexi went to her mother, who, considering she had been pregnant seven times (only one pair of twins; Danny and Randy. Five little brothers and three older bros, one of them being Roger).

"Oh Lexi, I'm so happy for you!" Melissa Bunny exclaimed, as the young and older doe sat opposite each other on couches in the sitting room.

"I'm really nervous Mom," Lexi said and it was true. She felt worried every time she ate something she would have morning sickness or something. "Ace and I have decided not to tell Alexi; besides each other, you're the only one who knows, and I'm scared to tell everyone, how will they react? We haven't even been married for a year and-"

"Lexi, sweetheart, calm down and listen to me. Being pregnant is scary. It will always be. But you'll make it through, whatever is happening you'll push through it, I promise." Melissa said, giving her daughter a hug.

Only a month later did Lexi question what her mother had promised her.

* * *

**So, my amazing readers, what do you think has happened? I have a...ah, certain feeling with this chapter, because I know the outcome! =) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! =D**

**I hope to update soon. I was kinda struggling with this chappie, that's why you had to wait a little longer than usual. The next chapter might be later cause I'm forcing myself to type some words for my other stories. Wish me luck, ;)**

_**~Loonatics Lover13  
**_**P.S. Please review.**


	4. Glory Baby

**Glory Baby**

_Glory baby, you slipped away as  
fast as we could say baby...baby  
You were growing, what happened dear?  
You disappeared on us baby...baby  
Heaven will hold you before we do,  
Heaven will keep you safe until we're home with you...  
Until we're home..._

_With you..._

* * *

"What?" Lexi asked, tears in her eyes. She glanced worriedly at her husband, then back at the doctor in front of them. They were sitting in a doctor's office, a young brown haired woman in a labcoat sitting opposite them, a machine behind her showing a chart of a heart beat. It had gone up, then down, and then flat.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Mrs. Bunny, but...I'm afraid you've had a miscarridge." The doctor repeated. Lexi began to cry softly, and Ace felt tears come into his eyes as well. He looked at the doctor's nametag; Dr. Hall. If they hadn't been there for such a sad reason, he would've wondered if she was related to Dr. Hall, the doctor who had taken care of his injuries from the car crash (she's his neice).

"D-dank ya Dr. Hall," he said quietly. He placed a hand on Lexi's shoulder, helping her up. "We should be going now," The two bunnies walked out of the office, Ace's arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders. He let her bury her head in his shoulder as they walked across the parking lot to the car, before Lexi got in the passenger's seat, Ace sliding in beside her. They drove in silence, no music, and no talking. Ace kept waiting for Lexi to say something, but heard only muffled sobs. He wanted to say something comforting to her, but didn't know what to say.

When they got home, the reaction took time to happen. You know when you see something amazing, or someone you love has died, your first emotion is usually shock. You're brain is just trying to register the fact of what has happened. And even if the event has passed, it won't feel **real **until later.

That was how Ace and Lexi felt. They went along with life for the next week. Alexi had no idea anything was different, they hadn't told her. Just the adults. They didn't know about the miscarridge yet. Lexi dreaded the day they would have to tell them. But going by the old saying "sooner is better than later" she called them up, Ace beside her the whole time.

"It's urgent, **please**," she said, doing her best not to cry, Ace's arms wrapping her in a hug.

"Okay, we'll be there soon, promise," they had all said. Lexi set the phone down, before falling into the couch. Ace popped his head into Alexi's bedroom (blue walls with pink and yellow butterflies flying around.) to make sure she was still sleeping for her mid-morning nap, before coming back to his wife.

She clutched his hand tightly. "Ace...?" she said as she glanced at him, her eyes full of tears. He saw her look and knew what she was saying. How are we going to get through this? Lexi felt as if her heart had been shattered into a million pieces, and nothing had come along to pick them up again. There had been a life, **a life**, inside of her, and now...it was gone.

Ace, being no stranger to loss, simply gave her a sad smile. "We'll see our baby again. Heaven will just will just hold our baby before we do. It'll stay innocent forever," he said, somewhat sadly. Lexi gave him a small, sad, smile. They kissed briefly, just holding hands.

The doorbell rang. Ace stood up and glanced at Lexi. "Ready?"

"Ready."

The reactions was what they expected. Sadness, condolences, then saying "I'm so sorry,". Lexi sadly smiled at her friends and family a bit, Ace doing the same. Once everyone had left, Lexi's mother being the last to leave, Lexi placed her hand on her tummy.

"The baby may not be here," she said, looking at Ace as he looked back at her, giving her his full attention, longing for comfort as well. She moved her hand up to her heart. "But it will always be here."

* * *

October 1st.

Ace couldn't help but feel a little excited when he flipped the calender to the new month. Halloween was only a little while away. He was still sad; he had a feeling he would always be sad about the little one that had never come into his arms, but he knew it doesn't do to dwell on the past. Besides, Alexi's hyper active personality (he figured it was from spending too much time with her Uncle Rev) at this age made her naturally happy, and her outlook was very contagious.

The little bunny was very excited; it was her first Halloween. "Ever," as she had pointed out to him one day. All she wanted to talk about was what she would go as. She had two that she really wanted to go as. Princess or a pumpkin.

Lexi was excited as well. She simply adored shopping, especially when it came to things for Alexi because all of those baby outfits seemed so cute! One night, since the little gray bunny always wanted a story before going to sleep, Lexi took out an old book of fairy tales. Going to the page of Contents, looking for the right one. Scanning down the fairy tales, some of them she knew well, like Snow White, Rapunzel, others she didn't know so well, like Rumpelstilzken.

She finally found the right one: Cinderella, and found the perfect idea for a costume as well. Cinderella was a princess who rode in a fabulous carrdige made from a pumpkin. It seemed her daughter noticed it to, because when Lexi read that part of the story, Alexi's blue-greenish eyes lit up.

"I wanna go as Cindorella!" she exclaimed, giving her mama a big, toothy smile.

Lexi grinned. "Okay sweetie," Lexi said kindly, "will you let me finish the story now?" Alexi nodded proudly and her mother continued reading. At the end of the story Lexi looked up at her sleeping child and kissed her lightly on the head.

**Ace was right when he said her middle name should be Gloria, **she thought happily. Closing the door and leaving only the nightlight on, she slipped into her bed with her husband.

* * *

_You'll just have heaven before we do_  
_You'll just have heaven before we do_  
_Sweet little baby, it's hard to understand it_  
_Cause we are hurting, we are hurting_  
_But there is healing, and we know we're stronger people_  
_Through the growing, and in knowing_  
_All things work together for our good_  
_And God works his purposes_  
_Just like he said he would, just like he said he would_

**A/N: For anyone who is Athiest or anything similar, I hope you don't mind some of the religous words in the song. I found it and I thought it was perfect for this chapter, I meant no offense.**

**On a bittersweet note, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was sad (don't kill me!) but life isn't always happy. After the miscarridge, Ace and Lexi decided to have Alexi's middle name (they were still deciding on what it should be) be Gloria, the name they would've given their unborn child, had she been a girl. Not to mention I wanted to tie in something with the song.**

**I'm happy to say, there will be no more miscarridges. =) I hope to have another chapter up soon. Please review.**

_**~Loonatics Lover13**_


	5. Family Warmth

**Family Warmth**

"Dis one angel?" Ace asked his daughter, showing her the Cinderella costume. They were in a costume store, Ace and his little girl looking for the right Cinderella costume, while on the other side Lexi was buying candy.

Alexi shook her head. She smiled when she saw the perfect one. "That one daddy!" Ace took it off the hanger and looked at the price. **Dis is reasonable, **he thought.

"Alright, we'll buy dis one." He said, and smirked at his little girl's happiness. As an afterthought while they stood in line, Lexi joining them with a bag of candy, he figured no matter how exspensive it was, he wouldn't haven't been able to deny the little bunny anything...the same going for his wife when she had asked him if it was okay for her to get another pair of shoes yesterday.

He grinned to himself, knowing he wouldn't trade his two girls for anything. He took the plastic bag that held the candy, and was suprised by how heavy it was. Not extremely so, but still quite heavy. He briefly wondered why, until he remembered that a Tasmanian family lived on their street, and if the five kids there had an apetite like Slam's... He chuckled slightly.

Lexi smiled at her husband, while they both glowed with happiness at their daughter, who with the shopping bag in hand (her costume inside the bag) was strutting around proudly, feeling very grown up.

Halloween was gone as soon as it had come. Heading out at the early hour of six-thirty, Lexi and Alexi were done, piled up with candy (because who resist Alexi's cute, happy face?) after only an hour, and returned home. She went to bed at her usual time, seven-forty-five. It left Ace and Lexi with some time to be togehter, alone, something that was quite rare.

Lexi settled into bed, staring up at the ceiling in the dark room, the moon already in the sky, as the days got shorter and chillier, the nights getting longer. Sometimes the doe would drift off to sleep and have a nightmare, the cold, dark clutches of the night pulling her under. She would wake just before the darkness would succumb her completely, scared, her heart pounding. The thing that always calmed her down was the way she would wake up in Ace's arms, his breathing steady and slow. Her heart beat would go back to normal, and his breathing would lull her back to sleep. He was her rock. As long as he was okay, she would be too.

Tonight,they lay next to each other, wrapped in each other's embrace, enjoyed the presence of their spouse.

"Ace," Lexi said softly, looking at him.

"Hmm, yeah Lexi?" he whispered, turning slightly to look at her. They gazed in each other's eyes.

"When do you think-I mean..."

"When should we try for anoder kid?" he finished for her, smiling gently. Her smile grew, matching his. He knew she was histant. They had lost their first baby only a month before. Maybe she thought it was too soon, Ace figured, wasn't sure. He decided that he would go with whatever she thought; he knew it was because losing the baby had affected her more."Well, why don't we wait until Alexi asks where babies come from?"

Lexi raised an eyebrow at him. "Didn't she ask that yesterday and you just "convienlently" didn't tell me?" The buck sighed. "And you told her that a mommy and daddy pray to God and then a stork brings them a baby?" Ace just nodded. "If she develops a love or a fear of birds, it's your fault mister."

Ace smirked. "Wat would ya have told her?"

Lexi shrugged, grinning. "The same thing, but it would still be your fault."

Ace shook his head, a smile on his face. "So, baby?"

"Baby."

* * *

November arrived briskly, frost covering the green lawn of the house/Dojo. Alexi had a complete love of snow, often begging her parents to go out early in the morning, and would take her sledding. Tech was anxious, his two girls were due in only two months, and Holly was very hormonal. Some days Lexi would go over and talk to her, while the coyote and Ace would chat. This was one of these days.

"What if I'm not ready?" Tech asked with a troubled look. He ran a hand through his fur. The two friends were sitting on the living room's couch in Ace's home, Lexi at Tech's with Holly.

"Tech, relax. Everyding will be fine. Ya'll make a great dad."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know ya," Tech looked up at him gratefully.

"Thanks Ace."

"Hey, wat are best friends for?"

November was a bittersweet month for everyone. Christmas advertising had already started, even though it was only November 9th, and that brought stress within itself. Everyone though, was worried a bit about Ace, like they did around this time every year. The anniversary of his parents' death was in two days, and Lexi was worried that Alexi, despite being very intelligent, wouldn't understand the whole concept.

The day after the 9th the doe sat her daughter down to talk to her. "Now sweetie," Lexi said gently, "I need you to listen carefully, okay?"

"Yes mommy." Alexi said. She had gotten out of the habit of saying mama, and saying mommy instead. Lexi didn't prefer either or.

"Well, a long time ago, daddy's parents had to go away to a place called Heaven."

"Can we visit them?"

"No, not yet. But one day we'll get to live with them, okay?"

Alexi nodded, "Okay."

"It makes daddy sad he can't see his parents, and tomorrow he gets all his sadness out."

"I'll be a good little doe for daddy!" Alexi said joyfully. Lexi grabbed her in a hug, feeling she couldn't have loved her daughter more than she did in that moment.

* * *

November 11th.

A day that haunted Ace. He knew it would always haunt him. Always linger. Always hurt. Every year, he had managed to get through it. It had been even easier since being with Lexi, and having Zadavia. Lexi was there to support him, keep his spirits up. Zadavia knew exactly what he was going through, seeing as one that day Ace not only lost his parents, but Zadavia lost her best friends. Sometimes, around this time of the year, he would catch her staring sadly at him, and knew the reason; he looked exactly like his father.

Everyone had gotten bustled up in their winter coats, gloves, hats and scarves, and went down to the cemetary. Ace went down to the shiny, slightly older stone that was covered by a thin layer of snow, and got on his knees. Snow was falling all around him, and he shivered, but it wasn't because of the cold. Zadavia came up behind him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, Lexi doing the same, Alexi coming up finally and sneaking her way into her daddy's arms. The others came up behind him too, so crouching on the ground he was almost completely in a group hug. He smiled sadly as he realized something.

In these cold months, more than ever, clothes may help, but family will keep you warm.

Ace got up from the ground, holding Alexi in his arms. "Thank you," he murmured. He looked up at the sky. **I love you mom and dad. **

Then they left the cemetary.


	6. There By My Side

There By My Side

Alexi Gloria Bunny _loved _snow. She loved watching it, playing in it, and coming out from it, her cheeks rosy, and snuggling up on the couch with her mommy or daddy with a cup of hot chocolate. She was also _very _excited about a holiday called Christmas, although the whole idea of Santa scared her a bit (think about it, the guy stalks you all year long, sneaks into your house and leaves you a present that could have ANYTHING inside). She had been reassured by Lexi though that truly the jolly old elf was very nice and Alexi couldn't remember a time her mommy had ever been wrong.

"Hey angel, can I show ya someding?" Ace asked coming into the room and scooping her up in his arms. She nodded, smiling. Ace had just come from his Dojo class, and wanted to show his students to her. He walked down the steps to the Dojo, about thirteen kids praticing various kicks and punches.

Alexi watched, fascinated. "I think I might want to do that daddy," she said, looking up at him, "it looks fun."

"It is fun angel," he smiled, and kissed her lightly on the head. They watched for the rest of the lesson, Alexi dozing off. Ace gave her a small smile; it _was _time for her afternoon nap after all. The parents came and picked their kids up, some moms stopping at Ace to say how cute Alexi was. Once everyone had gone, Lexi came into the room, pecked Ace on the cheek, and took Alexi into her arms, and left.

"Dinner's in an hour!" She called as she walked away. Ace nodded. He went to get up when he froze; a letter in a yellow envelope had slipped through the mail slot of the Dojo's door. He walked over and catiuously picked it up, reading the back. It was addressed to him.

_Ace Bunny,  
Ember Lane,  
2772_

He opened the back, confused. Who would be sending him a letter, all of his friends would just email him or call? But it couldn't be a mistake, the letter was directly addressed to him. He opened it, and found a photograph. He took it out and examined it. It was a football team, a couple of anthros laughing and smiling along with some humans. Ace froze as he looked at the anthro in the middle of the group. He was a muscular, tall, tan bunny with brown hair and eyes; Max Mathews.

Ace almost dropped the picture. Max Mathews had been Lexi's ex-boyfriend in highschool, and had purposely gotten Ace and Lexi into a car crash that Ace had almost went into a coma. Later that year, in Gr. 11 Ace had gone to jail to visit the buck, and had left this photo. Ace turned it over, and one word in untidy handwriting was scribbled on it.

_Thanks._

Ace couldn't believe it. Max Mathews had sent him a letter after all these years, and had wrote _thanks _on it. He wondered how long Max had been inside or outside jail, but he wanted to see where the bunny had ended up. He couldn't completely figure out _why _he wanted to know...but he did want to know. He walked into his home, passing Lexi in the kitchen as she chopped carrots and went to the family's laptop in the small guest bedroom upstairs.

He sat down at the desk and typed in Max Mathews. A picture popped up of a smiling rabbit, with tan fur, brown eyes and hair. He worked at a help immigrant company and he had gotten out of jail three years ago. **Huh, **Ace thought, **he turned out okay.**

He exited from his program and pocketed the photo, then went downstairs to his wife, feeling pleased. He couldn't help but feel lucky and happy when he was around his small family of three or friends. After all, they had always been there for him, just like he would always be there for them.

After dinner, it was time for Alexi's bed time story (she requested Snow White and the Seven Robots-hey, it's the future right?-). Making himself a tea, Ace was downstairs in the kitchen when Lexi came down next to him, looking a bit pale and smiling nervously.

He turned to face her.

"Ace...?"

His eyes widened in interpitation before turning into realisation when Lexi placed her hand on her stomach. He asked the same question he had asked many nights before. "Baby?"

"Baby-whoa!" Ace had picked her up, insanely happy. They had another chance for a child. He also felt worried, what if they lost the baby again? But luckily, since he was so happy and with Lexi's laughter as he spun her around got rid of his doubts. They had gotten through the first time, they would get through the second. "Ace -haha- can you put me down?"

"Oh, sure, sorry," Ace said, putting her down. Her hands wrapped around his neck, his hands around her waist. "How along are ya Lex?"

"Three weeks." she answered. Ace smiling at her, kissed her deeply. Only a few minutes later did they break apart and head up to bed.

You can go a lifetime  
Without finding anyone.  
So sometimes it hits me  
Just how luckier I am than some.

Together we stand,  
Together we fall.  
Through valleys and lows  
To mountains so tall.  
No matter the world  
Is changing outside.  
Forever you'll be  
There by my side.

* * *

**A/N: The song "There By My Side" is by Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls, a wizard wrock band. Even though it's about a wizard friendship in the Harry Potter series, I thought it went well, since the lyrics are true for Ace and Lexi's relationship, including the other Loonatics. **

**So it looks like Lexi's gonna have a baby! No miscarridges this time, promise! I've already picked out the name and gender for the child, but it'll be a surprise for you, but you can try to guess!**

**Also, sorry this took a while, I just got off exams a couple days ago! But, depending on how much I'm allowed on the computer, I hope to update/finish a lot of my stories! So wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Loonatics.**

_**~Loonaticslover13  
**_**PS. Please review.**


	7. Not By Blood

**Not By Blood**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi, dis is Ace Bunny speaking." He had picked up the phone after it had rung once.

"Hello, this is Principal Howards, I'm the principal at Avery Beak's high school. He's in my office now. Can you come down? The head of his orphanage is busy and she told me to call you."

"Sure, I'll be dere in ten minutes." Ace said then hung up the phone, sighing; what had Avery done now? Ace had just been Christmas shopping online all day. After all, even though it was only early December (the tenth) it was important to start early. Seeing as it was three-thirty, he knew he'd have plenty of time to come back and finish.

Lexi was in the main living room, Alexi watching her favourite show (Dora the Robot Explorer) while Lexi folded the laundry. "Where are you going?" she asked, looking up at him as he headed towards the door.

"De principal at Avery's school told me ta come down since Wendy was busy. I dunno what he called me for dough." He bent down and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Be back soon."He headed out the door to his dark blue flying car. It was fit for family life and he liked it. He started the car up and began to drive to Avery's high school.

He got there quickly and was directed by the office at the front of the school to the principal's office. He tapped on the door lightly. "Enter," Principal Howards said and the bunny did just that. He walked in, surprised by the sight. Avery was there with a black eye. Another boy, about a year older and human, sat in the chair next to him with a cut lip and a bruise on his arm. His mother and father stood behind him.

"Avery and Jim got in a fight," Principal Howards said calmly. "Apparently, according to Avery, Jim was bullying a younger student and Avery stepped in to stop it. According to Jim, Avery was the one doing the bullying. One of them is lying and we need to find out who it is."

"Obviously it's the Beak boy. Anthro, orphan, they're never a good combination." Jim's father said at once. Ace looked at him cooly.

"I was an orphan." he said coldly, "And I turned out fine. I know Avery would never bully another person. I've known him since he was dropped off at the orphanage when I was ten."

The man gaped. Principal Howards looked at him. "Mr Bunny has a point Mr Johnson."

"Well, I don't know why you called Mr Bunny down," Mr Johnson said, sneering. "Avery isn't his son."

"He's as good as!" Ace said, still trying to stay calm. "Ya can have family, even if it isn't by blood." Avery looked at Ace, gratefulness surging through him. Ace considered him as a son and that meant more to him than anyone would ever know. But had the bunny meant it? Avery thought he had, but wanted to make sure. "C'mon Avery, we're leaving."

"I still haven't passed judgement though," Principal Howards said.

"I've passed mine." Ace answered. Avery stood up and followed him out to the car.

"Thanks Ace," he said weakly after they had driven for a few minutes. He took a deep breath. "Do you really consider me as a son?"

"Of course Avery." Ace said as he drove past the sign that said _Ember Lane_.

Avery was confused. "You missed your turn home...where are we going?"

"De orphanage. Dere's some documents I want ta sign." They pulled up at the orphanage, looking the same as ever. It had a large, black roof that looked like it could collaspe any minute. Younger kids were playing in the snow. Wendy, a dark skinned woman with her black hair in a bun, sneezed.

"Hi Ace," she said warmly, "thanks for coming for Avery. Don't hug me, I've got a cold."

"It was no problem Wendy. Oh and dere's someding I want ta ask ya. Avery, if ya could watch over dese kids for a moment?"

"Sure," Avery said perplexed. Were they going to talk about those documents Ace had said he wanted to sigh? He watched the buck and lady walk into the building.

"Wendy, I've been tinking; Avery's a great kid, but not a lot of people want ta adopt a teenager, so, would ya let me adopt him?" Ace asked, looking intently at Wendy. "I've talked wit Lexi for a couple years an' she's fine wit it, she loved de idea in fact an' we're all settled and stable now so...?" He ended hopefully.

Wendy's face split into the biggest grin he had ever seen. "Of course Ace! Give me a sec, I'll get the papers!" She bustled out of the hallway they had been talking in and into her office. She brought out some papers and pen, telling Ace where to initial and sign. "I'm so excited! I was hoping he'd get adopted in time for Christmas!" Then she and Ace headed outside to tell Avery the good news.

Touched and estactic, Avery felt like life couldn't have gotten better.

* * *

It had been a week. Christmas was drawing near and Avery had been moved in to the small extra bedroom; well, it wasn't small to him and he was excited about having his own room. It had been painted a dark blue, with the Basherball player Brick Daley on a poster hung up on one wall. Buying furniture was quite easy and cheap, as Avery was a pretty simple styled guy. Lexi was happy to have Avery in the house and saw him as a surrogate son. Alexi had taken to calling Avery her big "broder".

Not to mention there was enough space for everything. Ace and Lexi shared their master bedroom, Alexi was in hers, one that was quite big, they could fit about two beds and other stuff in that. For the time being, it was just hers and was large enough for her to grow up in. Then, after Avery's bedroom, there was still another bedroom for the baby; no one, however knew that Lexi was expecting except herself and Ace.

Avery, really, had always been part of the family, even if it wasn't by blood.

* * *

**Next chapter, Christmas and a Cliffhanger! Please review.**


	8. Holidays & A Cliffhanger

**Holidays & A Cliffhanger**

Christmas music flowed throughout the apartment, as the small family of four gathered around the ever green, hanging decorations. "_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la._"

"I've always liked the holidays." Lexi said fondly, hanging a little ornament of a man skating. She pressed a switch on the bottom and the man skated around the rink. (Hey, it's the 28th century).

"Why?" Ace asked. There were a bunch of possible reasons. Presents, family, the Christmas spirit of the holidays.

"Mistletoe." she answered and pointed above their heads to the little red berries. Avery quickly covered Alexi's eyes with his hands when they kissed. After a brief second they broke apart, laughing as Alexi was picked up by Avery and he swung her around, the little bunny laughing. He put her down, laughing himself. How had he gotten so lucky?

It was now December 23rd and everything was in place. The presents were wrapped and hidden from the people who would go looking for them (Alexi) and there was only one finishing touch for the tree; the star. Growing up in two different places, Ace and Lexi's traditions were different, like when to decorate the tree, or when to put out the stockings, things like that. But one tradition that was the same was that the star on top of the tree was always the last touch.

Ace picked Alexi up, the kitten holding the sparkly star in her hands. Raising her up to the top, Alexi placed the star on the top of the tree. She clapped her hands with a big smile on her face as her father lowered her down. Lexi glanced at the clock; it was already 8.

"Okay, it's time for bed for one little bunny." She teased, tickling Alexi's tummy. Alexi laughed but pouted once Lexi had stopped tickling her.

"B-but I'm noot evenn tired mommy." Alexi insisted, yawning. Her eyelids dropped slightly.

"Yes, but even if you are it's time for bed; Avery, could you take her to her bedroom, I'll be there in a minute." Avery nodded and picked Alexi up in his arms and then headed over to the tuckered-out bunny's room. Lexi leaned into Ace, who wrapped his arms around her. "Could this get anymore perfect?" She asked softly, looking up at him.

Ace smiled down at her, placing one of his hands on hers and placing them both on her tummy. "Yes." They kissed, before Lexi went to Alexi's room and Ace going into Avery's to talk to the duckling.

"Hey Avery, excited for Christmas?" he asked, coming into the room. Avery was sitting on his bed. He nodded.

"Yeah, but...it's not that I'm ungrateful or anything like that...it's just that...uh, could I visit the orphanage on Christmas day? Just to see everyone?"

Ace chuckled. "Course ya can Avery, actually, I've been tinking about doing dat for a while an' since someone has ta drive ya, why don't we go down togeder?"

"Great, thanks Ace."

"No problem kiddo," he stood up and ruffled the feathers on Avery's head. He smiled to himself as he closed the bedroom door on his way out. He met up with Lexi in the hall and they headed back to the living room to watch a romantic comedy. Ace didn't mind them and if it made Lexi happy, he would willingly go through anything to make her happy.

* * *

Since it was almost time for Holly to have her twins, she and Tech (well, she would _drag _him over) would always come over to Ace and Lexi's apartment to discuss baby names with the doe and Aleu (now) Runner, along with Rev (who usually just chatted with Tech and Ace). Not to mention it was Christmas Eve and everyone was excited.

"Well, what about Rose, if one of the babies get your fur colour?" Lexi suggested. Holly shook her head.

"Nah, Rose was my grandma's name and I love her to bits, but whenever I hear that name I think of a wrinkly old anthro. It'd be weird to have that image whenever you see your kid's name." she replied. Tech shook his head to, but didn't say his reason. "I'd love to do something that has a nice ring to it and I do like the fur colour idea."

"What about Kiki then, for any fur colour?" Aleu asked. "It means new beginning or new life."

Holly nodded, liking the name. Kiki Aleu Coyote; it had a nice ring to it. But she was surprised, why did her best friend know this? "When did you start learning the meanings of names?"

Aleu glanced at Rev, who nodded slightly. "Well...I'm pregnant!" Lexi and Holly hugged her while Tech and Ace grinned at Rev who was smiling sheepishly. "I'm a month along!" Lexi smiled, while also thinking in her head. She was two months along and her friend was one month along that meant their children would be really close in age. They could even become best friends.

She however, wouldn't share her exciting news, not after last time. She shook her head free of those sad thoughts; it was almost Christmas, she didn't want to mar the holidays. She looked at the Christmas tree by the fire place in the room. A red ornament was hung on it. She thought back to when she had bought it a month ago, the colour had been called scarlette. Wait-scarlette was a form of red! "Wait, Holly, what about Scarlette?"

Holly's eyes widened slightly. Scarlette Lexi Coyote; unusual but beautiful. "That's perfect. But me and Tech still have to keep looking, what if the kid doesn't have red fur ya know?" She laughed, but hoped more than ever one of her daughters would have red fur.

* * *

After about an hour everyone went home, doing their own thing for Christmas Eve. Alexi and Avery (despite protesting he was too old for it, even though he actually loved the movie) along with Ace and Lexi watched Rudolph the Red-Nosed Robot, before leaving cookies and milk out for Santa and putting the little doe to bed. Avery went to his room to read, while Ace and Lexi sat on the couch, talking.

"Lex, I was talkin' ta Avery de oder day an' he wants ta go ta de orphanage for de afternoon of Christmas an' I was tinking I'd go wit him, is dat fine wit ya?" He asked, taking a sip from his tea.

"That's fine Ace, would you mind if Alexi and I came too?"

"Sure, dat'd be even better Lex." he grinned, kissing his wife on the cheek.

* * *

At 7 o'clock sharp the next morning, Ace and Lexi were woken up by a very joyous and excited Alexi. She had climbed onto their bed, with a yawning Avery following her into the room.

"Come on mommy and daddy!" she exclaimed. Ace and Lexi got out of bed quickly, partly because they couldn't deny their daughter anything, the other part because it was her first Christmas and their first Christmas as a married couple.

They followed Avery and Alexi (with Alexi in the lead) down the stairs, glancing at each other and smiling.

Presents in the living room were scattered around the tree. Some for Avery, some for Ace or Lexi and quite a few for Alexi. Since Avery was a newer addition and only Ace really knew him well, he had less presents than the others, but the duck didn't care in the slightest. He had a family know that Ace had adopted him and that was the greatest gift he would ever get.

Ace, unwrapping his presents, got new leather to wrap around his sword hilt (from Avery), a book he'd been wanting for a while (from Lexi) and a bunch of other stuff from his friends. Lexi was pleased with what she got, a camera and a scrapbook to start holding memories from Avery and Ace, with clothes and jewelry from the guys and Aleu and Holly. Avery got a big book about Greek Mythology (he loved that sort of stuff) and another, more secret book from Ace (it had a fake cover on it that would slip off later) about winning a girl's heart he had found in a bookstore.

Alexi got many, many toys from her many 'Aunties' and 'Uncles' (a lot of them from Lexi's side) as well as her parents and new big brother. Her gift to her family though was a long piece of cardboard with everyone in their family on it. Holly, with two imaginary babies, Tech, Lexi, Ace, Avery, Duck, Aleu, Rev and Slam.

Later that morning, at around ten, everyone headed over to Tech and Holly's house (since it was the biggest), where the coyote and fox had their 'wedding', which wasn't a traditional wedding, since nearly everyone was in their pajama's and Holly's parents or sisters were too busy to come. Holly didn't seem sad about it at all.

She had been planning on having the wedding later in the year, but her parents had said, if she wanted to, she could do it now before her children were born, so she had taken their advice and her two older sisters had made her gown and sent it in the mail. Tech, most of his clothes being jeans, t-shirts and lab coats, simply re-wore the tuxedo and green tie he had worn at Ace and Lexi's wedding.

Rose petals were scattered on the makeshift alter and pathway up to it. They said their vows, Slam acting as the priest, getting certified from a course he found online. The two lovers kiss under the mistletoe, which is attached to a string tied onto a pole, held up by Rev, Aleu holding his other hand and smiling. Lexi had tears in her eyes as she leaned into Ace, who wrapped his arm around her waist. He smiled down at her, then at the happy faces around them and sighed contentedly. Life was perfect.

* * *

After each of them had gone back to their original houses, Ace, Lexi, Alexi and Avery, instead of going back home, went to the orphanage, where, like before, all of the kids were outside in the snow, most of them having a snowball fight. Wendy was getting into it, her dark hair down with a purple hat on top of it.

She ran up the little passageway to the orphanage door and greeted them, hugging all four of them. She panted slightly, being older than she used to be (she's fifty-nine now), little puffs of breathe visible in the cold air. "Nice to see all of you." She said happily. "Do you want some tea or hot chocolate?"

"No thank you Wendy. We really just came to see everyone." Lexi replied, grinning. She felt someone tugging at her coat sleeve. Alexi was decked out in her blue snow pants, boots, coat and hat, her long ears hanging out of it, her blonde bangs covering part of her left eye.

"Mommy, can I go play with the other kids?" she asked.

"Sure." Lexi looked at Avery, who nodded. "Avery, do you wanna go too?"

"Sure, see you soon." and they ran into the heated, snowy, balls of cold death (jk :P) battle. Lexi chuckled.

"So, Wendy, how are ya?" Ace said, smiling.

"Oh I'm great. I even have a new gentlemen friend." Wendy said, "But, I have to say, that daughter of yours is getting cuter by the minute."

* * *

To everyone, it seemed New Years came too early. The days after Christmas sped by in a happy, snowy blur. Holly was due to have her babies in a week and was so overly pregnant her and Tech were counting down to midnight at their home alone, everyone else congregating at Ace and Lexi's apartment. Alexi had begged her parents to let her stay up til midnight and eventually, they consented (they're getting better at being firm with her, but it's still really hard; think of those puppy dog eyes! ^-^), only for her to fall asleep at eight-thirty.

It was about ten when Ace picked up the phone and put it on speaker phone. He didn't even get a chance to say hello to Tech when he blurted a sentence out:

"Holly's having the babies in the hospital _right _now!"

* * *

**A/N: Whoa that was a long chapter. *Phew* And this'll be a pretty long A/N, at least, I think it will. First of all, thank you for all the reviews; YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY AWESOME! I'd also appreciate it if any of you'd check out my fic 'Friends'. Thanks.**

**Second of all, a special thank you and shout-out to Mitch 566 for the names Kiki and Scarlette Coyote, so we like half and half own them together, if that's all right with you.  
**

**Oh, what's gonna happen? Well, I know, and you guys will know soon (hopefully) too! Super happy cause I got Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park on a loop (automatic replay! :D). Told you this be long.**

**Please review.  
Until next time,  
_~Loonatics Lover13_  
**


	9. Two Miracles

**Two Miracles**

* * *

There was no silence after that one sentence. Everyone scrambled out the door, putting on shoes, but still doing it as quietly as possible because they didn't want to wake Alexi up. Ace and Lexi got into their car and drived as quickly but safely as they could to Zadavia's home and quickly explained the situation. Zadavia agreed to look after the sleeping bunny, who should stay asleep until the morning, then the two adult rabbits got in their car again and drove to Tech's hospital where everyone else was.

Tech was in the emergency room already. The doctors were pretty surprised to see such an odd crowd for the small family, but since they were close friends of the owner, he let them into the waiting room. Everyone was pretty shaken right now though. The twins weren't supposed to come for en entire week!

Rev was pacing, just like he did whenever it was a stressful situation. Not only was he worried for his best friend and his best friend's wife but he was also worried for his future goddaughter. After twenty minutes however, Aleu walked up and gave his hand a squeeze and led him back to where the others were sitting and they both sat down, although Rev's left foot was still tapping the ground.

Lexi and Ace were worried for their own goddaughter as well and hoped everything would be fine and the babies would be healthy, there was no reason they wouldn't be healthy.

After about two hours of anxious waiting Tech came out of the room. He looked weary but his smile was the brightest and broadest they had ever seen. "They came and they're healthy and weigh six pounds each and, well...just come in and see." he said breathlessly. Quietly they walked into the room.

Holly, like Tech, was weary, if not more so, but she smiling so wide with two little pink bundles in her arms. They crowded around the bed. If the nurses or doctor inside the room were surprised by the large, odd looking crowd they didn't comment and simply let the large family enjoy this moment.

Lexi peered at the two beautiful girls asleep. One had very dark brown fur and her ears were cropped like her daddy's. Her muzzle and eye shape were shaped like her mommy's. She had a poof of brown hair. The other one had bright orange fur and her ears were straight and pointy. Her muzzle was longer and her nose was bigger. Her eyes were the same shape as her sisters. She too had a poof of brown hair. Since they were both asleep the colour of their eyes

"Kiki and Scarlette." Holly whispered. Maybe somehow the two baby girls knew their names were being said, but they stirred slightly and Kiki opened her eyes first. They were a bright green. Scarlette opened her own eyes, which were also a bright green. "Tech, would you like to hold your daughters?"

Tech, stunned, stretched out his arms as Holly placed both the special bundles in his arms. Looking into their wide innocent eyes and knowing they were his, he and Holly had created them, all his fears and doubts melted away. He would do his best and often enough his best was more than enough.

* * *

Three days later, with Alexi bouncing up and down in the Coyote family's home, everyone, except for the parents, were eagerly awaiting when the two newest additions to their family would come home. Slam, who was actually a very good painter, had painted a banner saying "WELCOME HOME! :D" and Lexi had picked up a cake from the store.

Alexi was very excited to meet her first ever "cousins". Some of Lexi's brothers had wives and children but they all lived far away, where her parents had retired to, so Alexi had seen them in pictures, but this was her first time ever meeting cousins, even if they weren't biologically related.

Zadavia was also there, excited to meet the new additions. After all, Ace was her only family and she had gotten closer to each one of his friends. However, the blonde didn't mind that she had missed the birth of the twin girls, seeing as she knew that someone had to take care of Alexi and that, seeing as how she was Ace's godmother, it would fall to her. Besides, she was a patient woman at nature, which was a good thing, otherwise she would've screamed about how long it took Ace's parents to admit being love with each other after being friends their whole lives. She couldn't wait to meet the little miracles.

Finally the door handle to Tech and Holly's house turned, the said parents coming through the door, their children in their arms, wide awake and staring.

"Welcome home Kiki and Scarlette!" the waiters all said together, but not too loud in fear of making the pups cry. Neither pup did. Holly smiled warmly and put Scarlette in her godmother's arms and Kiki in hers. Lexi held Scarlette in her arms, Alexi being held in Ace's and was peering over to get a better look.

Lexi sighed contentedly and knew, that even if her pregnancy turned out to be another miscarriage, since the world had baby girls like these in it, it must be okay.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I know this is a bit shorter than usual. But next chapter is Valentine's day! BAM! I hope you liked Kiki and Scarlette look, I thought about the genetics in my head. Red fur is a recessive gene, so if Tech's mother had red fur and that gene met with Holly's then they'd have a red-furred baby. But it'd be rare, so Holly wasn't sure if they would have a red-furred kid. Tech's mother might not have red hair and brown hair would over power, so they would have brown. And then Tech and Holly both have green eyes, (different shades, but both green) and I had them have Holly's shade of green.**

**What is with me and long A/N's I do not know. But I DO want to to review! (hinthintnudgenudge) ;) Just type in that little box for a few seconds.**


	10. Such An Idiot

**Such A Idiot**

January flew by, as it usually does, with the new arrivals and the fact that nothing ever really happens in January. Soon however, it was already Febuary 14th. Ace had planned on something very special, something to remind them of their first date and proposal. Not to mention the food there was really good. Yes, he was taking her to The Coffee Cup.

It really was a darling little place. Small circular tables, perfect for two, with a slender, curvy cream coloured vase with a single red rose placed in the middle of the table. And he had gotten her a jade necklace. He examined it before she would come down dressed, ready to go to the said place, both of which were a total surprise for her. Avery would be looking after Alexi and everything would be perfect.

Of course, it really didn't up that way. Or at least not the way either of them expected.

She had gasped, delighted, when they had arrived and giggled at the way he acted to gentlemanly, pulling out her chair for her. However, the perfection didn't last much longer when the waitress came over. She was probably twenty-two She had long, curly blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked surprised at the couple at the table when she walked over and looked up from her notepad.

"Ace? Lexi?"

"_Katlyn_?" (Remember her guys? But ya didn't see that one coming, didn't ya? Bazinga!) Lexi asked, stunned. Inside, she was freaking out, because this was clearly Katlyn. _Who Max cheated on me with. Who flirted with Ace in high school, even once we had gotten together. Who bullied me before I dated Max. And who's now at our first Valentine's day as a married couple. _She thought angrily. But, remembering her manners and trying to seem polite, she forced a smile. "It's such a pleasent surprise to see you here!" Ace glanced at his wife and knew she was lying.

"You too. So, what happened to you guys?" She winked at Ace. Lexi's face burned. Her stare at Katlyn hardened.

"Well, I opened up a buisness near Lexi's university an' after she graduated we got married." Ace explained. "We also have a daughter, Alexi."

"Like that baby project in high school?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Lexi answered. She caught Ace's eye and they had to fight the urge to laugh. "So, how are you? Boyfriend?"

Katlyn's face lost its fake smile. "Oh-oh no. Not at the moment. But yeah, I'm great." She finished feebly, her face heating up. Lexi felt pleased."S-so, can I take your order?"

They said their orders and were unsurprised that it was another waitor that brought their drinks (carrot juice) then left with their dinner orders. Lexi smiled widely. "I can't tell you how great that felt."

Ace nodded, knowing why. Lexi, in colledge, had told him that Katlyn used to bully her. It felt good to one-up her. "In my books Lex, ya always were better dan her." Lexi giggled and kissed him on the cheek briefly. The encounter with Katlyn hadn't be expected, but it was almost..._nice_ to get closure.

This wasn't exactly what she thought would've made her Valentine's day perfect, but somehow, it had. Ace decided now he would give her the necklace. Taking a slightly large and thin black box he opened it and she gasped. It was beautiful.

"Oh Ace, it's _wonderful_! Thank you." Getting up from his chair, he undid the chain and put it around her neck, then snapped it securely. The silver chain stood out greatly on her fur and the emerald colour of the jewel brought her eyes out beautifully.

It was the best Valentine's day ever, she thought to herself that night, before falling asleep in her sleeping husband's arms.

* * *

A few days after Valentine's day, Ace got an urgent call from Duck around the middle of the afternoon. "Ace, ya gotta help me! Come over! Now!" Then the mallard had hung up. Sighing at his friend's antics, he gave Lexi a quick explanation before heading over to Duck and Daniella's (his now three year girlfriend) apartment.

The female duck wasn't there at the moment, shopping somewhere with her friends, or maybe Aleu, who was shopping for baby things at the moment. It was harder, since she didn't know what she was having yet, so she had to go for colours and objects that worked for either gender, or for the basic necessities, like diapers, something it seemed like Rev could actually change.

The apartment was actually in good shape and had style, something that Duck wouldn't have lived in without Daniella. A comfy, smaller, cozy living room with a couch that was a pull-out for guests, with a nearby kitchen. A half bath, then a master bedroom (smaller than mosts in a proper house). Pictures of the two together, as well as some pictures of their family and one picture of Ace, Lexi, Duck, Slam, Tech and Rev when they graduated high school hung around or stood on a shelf.

Daniella really was a quite good looking anthro. She had light almost caramel coloured feathers, big brown eyes and dark brown hair that usually tumbled down her shoulders.

Ace sat down on the couch, Duck sitting next to him, handing the bunny a cup of coffee, Duck taking a sip of his own before looking at his friend nervously. "Thanks for coming."

"It was no problem Duck. So, wat's up?"

"I'm a wreck! I'm freaking out!" The mallard's sudden outburst didn't surprise Ace very much, after being friends for year and the water fowl always had a flair for being dramatic. "I want to propose, I have the ring and everything, but I'm just too nervous!"

Ace's face [hey that rhymes; anyway] split into a grin. "Ya want ta propose, dat's great Duck!" He knew it would end up working out well. Daniella was patient, she had to be, to date Duck. She'd build him up when he was feeling down and knock him down a few notches when needed (like when his ego inflated). As long as Duck didn't say anything dumb (like, _really _dumb) you'd stay clear of her nasty temper (but she couldn't hold grudges to save her life). The two didn't fight often and they clearly made each other happy.

"Yeah." Duck said, less miserably this time. "But-"

"But wat Duck? Ya never let anyding stop ya. Ya asked her out by singin' a song in front of everyone in college! Ya never let fear rule ya before, why start now?"

Duck sighed. Ace was right (like usual). "It's not that I'm scared of asking her. I'm scared of what she'll say."

Ace knew this was coming back to a deeper story in Duck's life. If anything hurt him more than anything else, it was being rejected. That's why he he had asked Daniella out in a way where it was like she couldn't say no. Duck always felt like he had been rejected by his parents. The rabbit could tell that was what the duck was thinking about.

"Yer parents didn't reject ya Duck. Any parent would hate ta give up deir child. Dey did wat was best for ya, just like my parents."

This truth really hit Duck hard, but in a good way. Ace rarely talked about his parents, something they had learned to tiptoe around. The only person he ever really talked about it with was Lexi, Zadavia and Avery, the last two of the three partially knowing what it was like.

"You're right."

"Of course I am."

"And an idiot." Duck added, cracking a smile.

"Dat too."

* * *

The next day Daniella announced her and Duck's engagement to everyone.

**Well, I hope this didn't make you wait too late, I hope you like Daniella (she'll pop in from time to time, what with kids and all-SPOILER ALERT! XD). Anyway, please review, or I'll feel like Such An Idiot. ;)**


	11. One Year

**I'm sorry this is so late. Oh and just out of curiousity, how old do you think I am? I'm not going to reveal my age, but I'd like to see how far off, close to or on the nose you are. Call me crazy (everyone does.) Anyway, I'll stop rambling now. Here's the next chapter. Also, I'd appreciate if any of you would check out my story "Destiny's Path", cause I think you'd like it. Either way, thanks guys for the reviews (thirty, if you can believe it!) for this story! Whoohoo!**

* * *

One Year

With so much going on, Lexi was hardly surprised it was already March. Alexi was already quite attached to Scarlette and Kiki, -the twins now inseparable and had now both taken their first steps together-. It was a week after March started and it was a very important day for her. Well, her and Ace. One day today they had gotten married. It had been a year, one wonderful year. Lexi couldn't help but think things could be going better. She was now four months pregnant and a small baby bump was showing, so her and Ace would be telling everyone soon if they didn't spot it first. Alexi was already almost two. Avery was doing quite well in school, no more bullies. Apparently after the Christmas Holidays Ace had gone down and had a "talk" with that obnoxious Johnson boy.

Her and Ace had already decided not to do anything special for their anniversary, since Valentine's day had pretty much just happened and nothing could give them the same joy as being surrounded by their big, odd and loving family.

Ace, on the other-hand, couldn't believe how much had happened this past year. He'd gotten married to the girl of his dreams, seen Alexi grow up bit by bit (he couldn't believe his baby girl was turning two!), adopted Avery, seen his best friend have twins and he had another kid on the way.

Right now, however, he was really just focusing on getting dressed, because all of his friends along with their wives/fiancee's/girlfriend (Slam had finally gotten one, the eldest daughter of the Tasmanian devil family down the street [remember, I mentioned them in chapter five? ;]) and someone (probably Aleu or Holly) would spot Lexi's baby bump.

So, soon enough everyone was over. Actually, since there was so many of them, it took at least fifteen minutes for everyone to arrive. Gathering the living room, Lexi went into the kitchen to make tea for everyone except for Tech, who preferred coffee, so it was less work for her and more work for their coffee machine.

Strangely enough, it was Duck who first noticed, although he commented on it in a unflattering comment. "Lexi, have you gained a bit of weight?"

She was only annoyed by Duck for a brief moment before Ace took her hand and squeezed it lightly. She smiled warmly. "Actually, I'm pregnant. Four months along." She was too full of her own happiness to barely take in their friend's congratulations.

* * *

It was only later that month when they got to go the doctor's, but for a much happier occasion than last time; an ultrasound. After all, they wanted to know what they were having, so they would know what to paint the last bedroom in their house.

It was another doctor than the previous visit that did the ultrasound. Lexi shivered a bit at first, it was a bit cold, but she got used to it. After a few minutes a picture came up on the screen of a baby. A small, furry bunny baby. The doctor examined the picture closely before turning back to the two eager parents before her.

"Congratulations, you're having a baby boy!"

Ace grinned. He had been hoping this baby would be a boy. After all, they had a little girl already and even though Avery was like a son to him, since the duck was already pretty old (almost fifteen!) it wasn't the same as it would be with this son.

As much as Lexi loved her daughter, her wonderful, smart and beautiful daughter, she had always wanted to have a son. Not to mention she had had plenty experience taking care of little boys, with all those younger brothers she had. Not to mention they could start looking for blue paint for the nursery, something she had been looking forward to, decorating the baby's room.

Heading home in a happy mood, they're friends were waiting for them at home, Daniella, Holly and Aleu gushing over wedding plans and making snacks, Kiki and Scarlette down for their daily nap, Alexi on her godfather coyote's lap, who was chatting with the other guys in the kitchen when the two bunnies walked in. Smiling widely, they said the good news at the same time:

"It's a boy."

Laughing, smiling and talking, neither bunny could think about what could make the day better.

* * *

It was a few days after the ultrasound and late at night. Avery was probably still up, reading or playing video games in his room, since it was Saturday night and Alexi was out like a light. Sipping some tea, Lexi smiled as Ace's arms wrapped around her. Looking up at him, she smiled into the kiss.

"Ace, I think we should start thinking of names." Lexi said, looking into the blue eyes she knew so well.

"Okay, so any ideas?"

"Well," Lexi said, a bit nervously, "what about Tom, your dad's name?"

Ace stared at her. "I do like de idea, but it's been a long time an' I still can't even talk about my parents witout gettin' emotional, I dunno if I'll be able to have a son named Tom yet."

Lexi smiled sadly at him, understanding how he felt. "Okay, so not Tom. I've always liked the name James."

"Dat is a good name. Oh, an' wat about Archibald?" he joked. She slapped him lightly on the shoulder laughing.

"Let's leave that as a last resort. Do you like the name Michael?"

"As long as we call him Mike."

"Okay, so James or Michael?"

"I still tink it should be Archibald."

"You're unbelievable."

"You're pretty unbelievable yourself. Now come on, let's go to bed, we both know Alexi will wake us up before eight tomorrow." He gave her a kiss.


	12. A New Day

**Dedicated Chapter to Sneetah, for reminding myself to kick myself in the butt and get to to work on this. Thanks. After weeks (sorry!) of waiting for an update, it's the day we've all been waiting for! The new arrival of the Bunny family! Inspired by the song "A New Day" by Celine Dion. I swear, that woman has a voice like an angel.**

* * *

A New Day

June Twenty-Ninth, 2778

It was very early when Aleu went to the hospital ran by Tech with Rev, the baby due any day. The doctors had predicted the baby to come June twenty-eight, but now, it was already a day overdue, and Rev couldn't sit still.

Tech, being his best friend, had arrived at the Hospital the day it was due, while they waited for Aleu to go into labor, and Holly was staying at Ace and Lexi's with the twins. Rev was pacing the floor, talking a mile a minute, like he always did when he was nervous.

"What-if-something-goes-wrong-I-mean-my-wife's-having-a-baby-a-million-things-could-happen-the-baby-could-be-breeched-or-Aleu-could-need-a-C-section-or-the-baby-could-be-stillborn-or-it-could-turn-out-it's-not-a-boy-like-we-thought-and-we-have-to-buy-all-new-stuff-I-don't-make-that-much-you-know-"

Tech clamped the roadrunner's beak shut. "Rev, listen to me. _Everything is going to be fine_. So calm down. The baby will come, boy or girl, you do make quite a lot you know," Rev grinned sheepishly, "and no matter what they'll be perfect and all those worries will go away the minute you hold them. It did for me."

Rev took a deep breath. "Okay-I'll-stay-calm-." A high pitched scream came from the delivery room. "Oh-my-god-the-baby's-coming-what-I-am-going-to-do-with-myself-?"

Tech placed an arm around Rev's narrow shoulders and steered him out of the waiting room. "Let's go get some coffee -decaffeinated for you."

* * *

After their coffee, the two friends trekked back upstairs, Rev slumped into a chair and dozed off. He didn't know Tech had put something in his coffee to make him drowsy. The roadrunner kept dozing off and jerking awake every time his head hit Tech's shoulder.

"Rev Runner?" a nurse said.

Rev was instantly awake. "Yes-what-is-it-did-the-baby-come-is-there-something-wrong-" Tech shut his beak for the sake of the nurse, who seemed overwhelmed by his rapid speech.

"You can come see your baby -it's a wonderful baby boy." The nurse moved out of the way as Rev zoomed past him into the room, where a tired Aleu lay in bed, a bundle of blue blankets nestled in her arms. Her brown hair was smoothed against her face and messy and her white fur was ruffled, but she was smiling jubilantly.

"Here's your son Revy," she said softly. She handed him the bundle. A little cat anthro was snoozing in the midst of the blankets. He had a little puff of brown hair and white fur. His ears were large and his parents could see the tip of a big fluffy tail. He gave a big yawn and Rev felt more full of love for this little miracle than he had ever felt for anyone else, except of course his wife. The baby's eyes fluttered open, and Rev gazed into eyes that were identical green to his own.

"What-should-we-name-him-?" Rev whispered.

"I was thinking Austin, for my grandfather." Aleu said.

"Austin," Rev murmured. "It's-perfect-.-Can-his-middle-name-be-Ross-?-For-my-grandfather-?"

"Sure Revy." She lightly kissed the top of their son's head. "Now, why don't you go tell Tech the good news and ask him if he'll be the godfather." They had known from the beginning that they had wanted Tech to be the godfather, even though he was already the godfather of Alexi, he could still be for both of them.

Rev forced himself to tear his eyes away from his son, vowing to protect him forever, as he zoomed out of the door.

"The-baby-came-and-he's-amazing-his-name-is-Austin-and-he's-my-son-can-you-believe-it-?-Will-you-be-the-godfather-Tech-"

Tech chuckled. "Yes, but let's just hope for everyone's sake that he doesn't talk as fast as you do."

* * *

Alexi's birthday (July seventeenth!) happened quickly (Alexi enjoyed her new dolls and toys, especially her new coloring books), however, Daniella and Duck's wedding happening some time mid fall (around October or so,) and Austin seemed to get cuter by the day. Everything was perfect. Well, close to it.

Alexi was very excited by the fact she was becoming a big sister, Avery was thrilled to have a little brother, and he loved playing with all the little ones. The baby would be coming late August, only a month away. The nursery was set up and ready to go.

Alexi was sprawled on the floor, a crayon in her hand and she was colouring a Robot Dora picture in. The twins, Scarlette and Kiki, were watching her colour with interest, before they dozed off together, each of them leaning on either side of her. Avery was reading a picture book to Austin, and although the little one didn't understand any of it, he liked looking at the pictures before he fell asleep and was scooped up in his mother's arms.

The adults were watching their children with interest, while Duck was talking to Slam's girlfriend (Sally) while Daniella was reading a book about wedding plans and Slam was eating a sandwich heartily.

Lexi was a bit worried however. Her baby would be due early August, and she was nervous something bad would happen. That something would go wrong, that the baby boy would be stillborn, or breeched (it's when the baby's head isn't the first thing to come out) or-

Ace, sensing how she was feeling, squeezed her hand. They locked eyes, and he seemed to silently be saying "It's going to be alright." She nodded, trusting him. "Okay," she said silently back.

* * *

August 2nd

"Oh my god."

"Wat?" Ace said as Lexi got out of bed quickly, the sheets damp and she looked terrified. He looked at her, concerned.

"My water just broke, I'm having the baby!"

Ace helped her into some clothes, grabbed his keys, scribbled a note to Avery explaining what had happened and that he can looked after Alexi and that Tech would come by soon to pick them up before the two bunnies got into the car and started to drive to the hospital.

_It's going to be okay, _Ace told himself as they stopped at the red light. _It's going to be fine. _Lexi, beside him, was trying to steady her breathing as she glanced at the clock. It was already eight o'clock. Avery and Alexi would be waking up now. She felt sick to her stomach. Would they be worried? She could feel the colour draining out of her face. Was she worrying too much? _Of course I am, _she thought, _I'm having a baby for the first time and I'm scared that something will go wrong..._

Dwelling on her thoughts, it felt like it took days, not minutes to reach the hospital and burst through those doors.

"My wife's havin' a baby," Ace said breathlessly to the receptionist at the front desk. The receptionist replied:

"Room 101."

Ace, accompanied by a few nurses and a doctor, rushed Lexi to the delivery room. As soon as the doe was admitted Ace sank into a nearby chair and took out his cell phone to make some calls, to Avery, to Tech, to Rev and the others, to Zadavia, to everyone.

There was a scream of pain from the room, and Ace wanted to run in. But he restrained himself. Lexi was in pain, but it would all be worth it, it had to be...

* * *

Soon, like some great migration, everyone had arrived. Tech had gone to pick up the little bunny and duckling, the latter having the prior asleep on his lap. Rev and Aleu, parents who had only had their child home for a day, came, the kitten snoring softly and jerking his left foot in his sleep like Rev did (she kicked him a lot in bed to have him stop). Slam had gone to the kitchens with Duck to get food for everyone, although most people; especially Ace and Daniella and Duck, how was going to be the godparents.

Ace was pacing, along with Rev. Tech couldn't stop fiddling with his hands, and Zadavia kept trying to meet Ace's eyes, that always flitted to the door where his screaming wife was, then to his child and adopted son, then to the floor again. Finally the blonde placed a hand on his shoulder and steered him into a chair.

"Listen Ace, it's going to be fine, I promise. Your father went through the same thing you know. He ended up throwing up in the men's bathroom."

"Oh," said Ace weakly. "I uh...already have..." She sighed.

"Don't worry. You turned out to be perfectly fine, so will your son."

Ace looked at her, wanting to believe. "Alright," he said at last. "I believe ya."

* * *

"Ace-" the said bunny was already on his feet before the nurse said "Bunny. The little boy came. Congratulations."

He walked quickly through the doors. There was Lexi -his beautiful, wonderful wife- looking worn out, but as happy as she had been on their wedding day. A blue bundle was in her arms.

"Ironic," Ace said with a smirk, sidling up next to her. "We got to know each oder in Detention Room 101 an' our kid is born in room 101."

"Our lucky number," Lexi said, holding his hand. "Now c'mon, let's name him. James, first name."

"Archibald, second name," he bargained.

Lexi laughed. "Fine, but only if we refer to it as Archie for short."

"Okay, so James Archie Bunny. Has a nice ring to it?" Ace said, peering into the bundle. A little bunny baby with tan fur, blonde hair and big, stubby ears was wide awake. His eyes were a bright blue. "Hey James," Ace said softly. "Dis is yer daddy, we're gonna take good care of ya okay?"

Lexi smiled at her two boys. "Yes, yes we are."


	13. Summer's End

Summer's End

* * *

August 16th 2778,

Lexi groaned and rolled over in bed as James' wails from the nearby nursery filled her ears. "Unnn..." James had only been home for twelve days, and every night he had ended up crying.

"Don't worry Lex," Ace whispered, groaning slightly as he got out of bed. He kissed his wife on the top of her head before he got up, walked to the door, rubbed his eyes and crossed the hall to the nursery. The dark room was a pleasant sky blue, with a rocking chair next to a tall lamp for bedtime stories or even when Lexi had the baby on her lap and wanted to read. Near the lamp was a little woven basket full of children stories. There was a dresser with little carrot knobs. There was also a changing table, that had a drawer full of diapers and close-by was a garbage can. Crying in the crib that was next to the rocking chair, below a picture of the whole family - Ace, Avery, Alexi, Zadavia, Duck and Daniella, little Austin in Aleu's arms, Rev with an arm wrapped around his wife, Kiki and Scarlette, each of them in their parents' arms, Slam and Sally, and finally Lexi, holding the newborn in her arms, looking wide-eyed with his blue eyes at the camera- was James.

Ace walked over and scooped his son up in his arms. "Shhh," he said soothingly, slowly rocking back and forth, "it's okay James..." The little bunny started to quiet down. "C'mon buddy, it's okay...everyding's alright..." James just started to sniffle. "Shh..." After a few moments, when James had finally calmed down and had closed his eyes, Ace carefully put him back in his crib, and tucked his Bug Bunny's doll under his arm.

He went to turn to walk out of the opened doorway, but there was already someone standing there; Alexi, in her purple teddy bear pajamas. She sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"James woke me up," she explained. Ace, looking down at her lovingly, as he picked her up.

"Yeah, dat can happen wit a new baby. Now c'mon Angel, let's get ya ta bed."

* * *

August 22nd 2778,

Alexi bounded into the kitchen where her father was just getting up from his chair after finishing breakfast. Ace caught his little girl in his arms.

"Look at what I drew daddy!" She held up a drawing made by crayons. It looked like a red house with a blue sky and what looked like a tree nearby. Ace had to admit; he was impressed he could tell what was what.

"Dis is wonderful angel, let's hang it up on the fridge." Alexi took her daddy's hand as he walked into the kitchen. There were many photos and magnets already on the fridge. There was a photo of Lexi, Ace, little newborn James, and Alexi at the hospital. There was a picture of Ace and Lexi, along with Tech and Holly and Rev and Aleu when they were nineteen and had gone to the movies together. Then there was another picture of someone -probably Duck- holding something that looked suspiciously like a beer bottle at Tech's early graduation party.

Ace took a large blue 'A' magnet and used it to pin up Alexi's drawing next to another one she had drawn of a tower.

"It's perfect," Alexi said. Ace looked up from the drawing as Lexi came in, holding James, who was asleep, in her arms, with Avery in tow, a thick book under his arm. There were bags under the doe's eyes. Ace grinned at seeing his family.

"Yeah," he agreed, "it is."

* * *

August 30th 2778,

"School's starting soon," Lexi said one brisk morning. Avery was already heading into grade ten, while Alexi would be heading off to a half-a-day preschool. Ace wasn't sure who was more nervous; Lexi or Alexi or himself.

"She'll be fine Lex," Ace said. His wife could tell that he was somewhat reassuring himself.

"Yeah, I know she will...I'm just not sure if I'll be." Lexi said, smiling weakly.

"Ya'll be fine too. Ya have James ta look afta an' focus on, an' I'll have my dojo lessons to plan, we'll be fine."

"I say we're better than fine."

Ace chuckled. "A lot better." He smiled into the kiss he gave her. "Now, since James is having a nap, why don't ya have one too? I'll watch over the kids."

She smiled at him gratefully. "I'll take you up on your offer." They kissed one last time before Lexi exited the room for a much-needed sleep.

* * *

September 1st 2778,

"Oh -my -god -"

"What is it Avery?" Lexi asked, walking into the living room. Avery was sitting on the couch, reading a book titled 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'. Alexi and James were down for a nap, and Ace was teaching a lesson in his dojo.

"I finished it," he said vaguely, showing her the book. He was on the last page, which went straight to the very bottom. "Oh my god. It's over. What am I going to do with my life now?"

"Er -what?" Lexi said, confused. It was just a book right? "You know it's only a book-"

"It's not just a book!" Avery cut her off. There was a wild look in his eyes. "It changed my life!"

Lexi smiled weakly. One of her brother's daughter was obsessed with Harry Potter, even though it had been almost eight hundred years since it was hugely popular. "You can watch the movies, and do things online, and reread the books."

Avery wasn't really paying attention. He was rereading the page. "All was well," he said. "All isn't well, there are no more Harry Potters!" His eyes widened. "Today, the ending took place on September first! Holy cr-"

"Language," the doe reprimanded him.

"Right, sorry...You know what, I'm going to go read the series again." Avery clutched the book to his chest and sprinted up the stairs. Lexi shook her head. Avery was even more obsessed with Harry Potter than Duck used to be with Twilight.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody. So recently, I was rereading the entire Harry Potter series, and I finished Deathly Hallows on Christmas, and I watched this really funny Youtube video where the guy's like "i remember the first time I finished reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows...'oh my god. it's over. what am i going to do with my life?' and I was like: THAT'S SO ME! I felt so lost. Now it's my life, along with writing of course. ;) **

**Those of you who have read my LU fanfic "Friends" chapter 23: Sparkly Adonis Statue will get this. XD I hope you enjoyed this. Man, I have been updating like crazy, I feel so proud of myself...yeah, I don't have a life. But I prefer it that way. :D **

**Please review.**

**P.S. Mitch 566: you're alive! XD just kidding. Good to hear from you again.**


	14. Some New Friends

September 6th 2778,

"Avery?" Alexi asked sleepily; it was almost her bedtime and the doe and duckling were sitting on the couch side by side. "I'm nervous about going to preschool."

Avery smiled slightly. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. You're friendly and smart; you'll make friends easily."

"Really?"

"Really."

Alexi smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"What are brothers for?"

"Will James give me advice too?" she looked curiously at James who was asleep on Lexi's (who was snoozing herself) lap as though expecting him to speak.

Avery chuckled. "One day, but he's too little right now."

* * *

September 7th 2778,

"Avery! Hey Avery!"

Avery, dressed in a simple blue t-shirt and jeans, turned around to see his best friends Sarah Catswell and Michael Bonesworth running towards them. Sarah's long brown hair was in a pony-tail, and Michael's blonde hair was as messy as ever. Sarah was a cat anthro with light brown fur and dark brown eyes and a thin, long tail. Michael, however, was a pale yellow dog anthro; a retriever.

"Hey guys! How were your vacations?" Avery said. His two friends had been away for most of the summer with their families. The Catswell had gone to India to visit some tiger friends of her father, and the Bonesworths had gone to California to see relatives.

"They were amazing!" Sarah exclaimed after giving him a quick hug. "I learned so much. And the daughter of my dad's friend, Farha, taught me so much! We've decided to be pen pals."

"Come on, let's compare classes," Michael said. They swapped time-tables with each other. "Awesome!" He and Avery high-fived. "We got almost all the same classes." Sarah looked over his shoulder.

"And the ones Michael doesn't have with you he has with me," Sarah said. Avery's mood fell a little. He hadn't expected to have nearly as many classes with his best friends, but the fact that for two classes -History, one that he had every other day, and English- he didn't have either friend with, scared him. They had been friends since grade six, when Sarah and Michael had come to the school and as one thing led to another, they became best friends.

Unfortunately, history was the first class of the day. So he headed over to it, watching Sarah and Michael walk off to English together. Avery plopped down at a free desk in the third row and started to read _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone _when someone sat down next to him. It was a roadrunner girl, and she was very pretty. She had white feathers, big blue eyes and curly black hair.

"Hi, I'm Hannah." She smiled a bit at him.

"Avery." He smiled back...Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

To say Alexi was nervous was an understatement. Lexi had gotten her dressed in cute little jeans with butterflies on the pockets, and a green top that matched her eyes that had a pink butterfly on it. There was a little butterfly clip on her ears. She really loves butterflies, as you can probably tell.

Alexi almost wasn't able to detach herself from Lexi that morning when her mother dropped her off at the Rainbow Funshine Daycare center. James was able to stay at home with Ace for the short drive.

"Don't worry sweetie," Lexi said soothingly. "It'll be fine. Mommy will be back soon to pick you up, okay?" Alexi wanted to shake her head; there was no way it was okay. But instead she hugged her mother tightly and managed to let go when Lexi pulled away.

Alexi gripped her lunchbox handle (for snack time) tightly. The little doe took a deep breath, remembering Avery's words: "You're friendly and smart. You'll make friends easily." Hoping he was right she entered the daycare centre. There were so many bright colours and toys: dolls, blocks, a pretend store section. Where to go first? After a few moments she decided to go over to the doll section. She looked for an anthro bunny doll, and finally found one. She reached to get it, but another hand had too. Their hands met, and Alexi looked up in the furry white and black face of a panda anthro.

"Sorry," the panda said quietly, looking down at her pink shoes that matched her dress. She was a bit plump, but it suited her. "You can have it."

Alexi shook her head. "No you can." The panda, who had a little pink bow next to her right ear and bright brown eyes, looked up surprised.

"Are you sure?"

Alexi nodded. "I can find another one." Her blue eyes scanned the rows of babies...-there was one! She grabbed it. "Do you want to play together?"

"Okay." The panda smiled shyly.

"I'm Alexi, by the way."

"I'm Lily."

Alexi was amazed three hours later that it was already time to go home. She and Lily had coloured together, pretended to read stories to their "babies". They ate their snacks together too (carrot sticks and bamboo cookies). Once it was time for the mothers to pick up their children, Lily and Alexi dragged their mothers together.

"Can Lily come over? Please mommy?" Alexi begged.

"Yeah," Lily piped up to her mother. "Please momma?" Lexi and Mrs Xiong exchanged looks, before they both smiled.

"I don't see why not," Lexi said. She and Mrs Xiong exchanged phones, putting their numbers and addresses in them. "Does this Saturday at one work?"

"Yes," Mrs Xiong said. She wasn't as quiet as her daughter. "That's perfect. I look forward to it." She and Lily left while Lexi and Alexi headed to the car.

"So is Lily your best friend?" Lexi asked, amused.

"Yeah!" Alexi said happily. "I can't wait to see her tomorrow. I had so much fun." Lexi smiled at her.

"That's great sweetheart. Let's go home to James and your daddy."


End file.
